


what's under the mask?

by majiburger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Masks, Relationship Reveal, idk what to tag it as anymore, locker room scene, no beta we die like daichi, sakuatsuweek, we all know where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majiburger/pseuds/majiburger
Summary: everyone knows that Sakusa Kiyoomi never went anywhere without his mask.only Miya Atsumu knows what's underneath.(or, on a particular day after practice, Hinata is confused as to why Kiyoomi puts on his mask the second he gets out of the shower. he and the team find out soon enough)Day 2 of SakuAtsuWeek - hide/mask
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 330





	what's under the mask?

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha. yes. more rushed work.  
> .... i should really learn to be more prepared for these events
> 
> enjoy my offering for sakuatsu week day 2- hide/masks 😔

"Alright, alright, stop messing around and gather up." Meian directs his statement at Hinata, Bokuto and Atsumu, who were chasing each other around the gym, trying to whip their towels at the others' legs. The captain narrowed his eyes into dangerous slits. "Any more of that and I'll have you lot pay for this whole month's team dinners-"

"C'mon, Meian-san, you know we get paid enough for that," Atsumu drawls, wrist twisting in a circularly motion in preparation to smack Hinata's legs with his towel.

"We'll go to that new, luxurious kobe restaurant that just opened in Tokyo-" Inunaki says.

"And we'll order enough to feed a zoo," cuts in Oliver.

"With dessert to follow at that French Michelin star place Kiyoomi likes so much," finishes Meian. He smirks and says," I don't know about you, but a full team of hungry, starving volleyball players at the expense of your wallet, for a month?"

Atsumu visibly pales, and shuts his mouth.

Meian turns his attention back to his team. "We have a practice game against the Aldlers in..... a week? I want to see you guys focusing more in training," He glances in direction of three people in particular, who were still (discretely) targeting each others' body parts (it appears to be their butts now)." You can fool around, but I don't want to see it until after the game."

A chorus of "Yes, Captain" and "You got it" sounds. The team shuffles towards the locker room together, tired from the strenuous game they had against each other, but not too tired to chatter boisterously among themselves.

Hinata bounces alongside Atsumu, discussing the quick set they had done earlier. "Ne ne Miya Miya, I think we can increase the speed more, yeah? Maybe we can practise it tomorrow, or the day after." He continues adding his input while walking along the corridor towards the locker rooms, but stops suddenly when he notices that the person he was supposed to be talking to had gone missing.

"Miya?" Hinata says, glancing over his shoulder and around him suspiciously. He looks at Bokuto, who was walking with his hands behind and softly humming a melody composing of "hey, hey, hey!" to himself, and had taken no notice of anything.

Shrugging, he heads towards the showers with the rest of his team. Miya would return sooner or later.

______________________

Twenty minutes later, Hinata is freshly showered and waiting for his friends. He sits on the bench with Inunaki, demonstrating to him how he kicked an unwanted villager off his island, when Atsumu walks into the changing area. Hinata perks up and leaves his device with Inunaki to follow Atsumu to the lockers. He opens his mouth to mouth to continue their unfinished conversation but was interrupted (again) by a wet article of clothing smacking against a blonde head. A still dripping Sakusa rushes past him, frantically trying to open his locker door, the towel tied sloppily around his waist sliding dangerously low. Hinata was about to ask him why was he in such a state of panic when he spots several bruised and vaguely red patches of skin on the side of Sakusa's neck.

Alarmed, Hinata asks,"Omi-kun, what happened to your ne-"

Only for a furious Sakusa to spin around and slap a palm against Hinata's mouth. His eyes were unusually bright, and his cheeks were flushed a dark red, as were his ears.

"Don't you- don't you dare say a single word," Sakusa hisses through clenched teeth.

On the word "you", Hinata notices that Sakusa's lips were plump, shiny and swollen; they looked like they had been bitten very harshly multiple times as well. He shoots a questioning glance at Atsumu, only to find him with a huge, smug grin on his face. On closer inspection, his mouth was in the same state as Sakusa's.

_Oh_.

Hinata blushes and stammers out an apology to Sakusa, who hooks a mask around his face in effort to hide Atsumu's handiwork, shooting daggers with his eyes at Atsumu all the while (even Hinata could see the grudging affection behind them, though).

Atsumu's smile was proud as anything when Hinata rushes past to go back into the changing space. He mutters something about asking for a plaster from Atsumu when Inunaki asks where he went.  
  


A couple of minutes later, Atsumu and Sakusa join the rest of the team. Sakusa was wearing the team jacket with its collar pulled up as high as it could go, with a mask securely covering the bottom half of his face.

"Omi Omi, you got a cold or something? Watchu doing with a mask on when we're not even out of the locker room yet?" Bokuto asks in mild alarm.

Sakusa clears his throat, and swallows. "Something like that, yeah.

Behind him, Miya hides a snigger with his wrist. "Even though we- I mean he, had such a warm shower just now."

Sakusa scratches his neck uncomfortable. In the process, the collar of his jacket was pushed down. A dark, red-purple mark peeks out shyly from the edge of his jacket, 

The team stare at them. Sakusa freezes when he understands the reason behind it.

Atsumu flashes a toothy smile at them all.

"Surprise."

**Author's Note:**

> i really need to plan and think more before i write anything -.- this gets a 3.1/5  
> come yell at me on twitterere @/shiitakemiya!
> 
> do drop (idk, u can message me or somethin) ships/ rarepairs youd like to read (im fresh out of thoughts), or a particular AU. it might be the next thing i write 👀


End file.
